house_of_seyfriedfandomcom-20200214-history
Notable House Seyfried Possessions
Over the course of nearly six hundred years, the House of Seyfried has acquired many notable artifacts from both within and without the House. Most of the possessions include crowns of previous barons of Lontshire, swords crafted for and by house members, gifts from other noble houses, and historical items that fell into the possession of the Seyfrieds. Crowns There is no continuous crown worn by the Baron of Lontshire. Rather, crowns are custom made by individual lords to reflect their personal style. The Crown of Lord Kevin Seyfried, 1st Baron of Lontshire The Crown of Lord Sergio Altare, 4th Baron of Lontshire The Crown of Lady Adelita G. Seyfried, 9th Baroness of Lontshire The Crown of Lord Ivan Seyfried, 10th Baron of Lontshire The Crown of Lord Lucas F. Seyfried, 12th Baron of Lontshire The Crown of Lord Aaron Seyfried, 15th Baron of Lontshire The Crown of Lord John L. Seyfried, 17th Baron of Lontshire Swords The house maintains a small collection of swords that have been held in battle or gifted from others. Valor Originally wielded by Lord Kevin Seyfried, this simple iron shortsword is now rusted and useless for battle. Though the sword is well kept from the elements, and is a prized possession of the Seyfrieds. Iron Angel Iron Angel is actually a black steel sword used by Lord Ivan Seyfried during his reign as baron of Lontshire. Though the sword has now weakened to the point of being unusable, it still remains kept due the fine craftsmanship and the ornate hilt it holds. Ashorie Ashorie is a runed, mithril blade made by High Elves in 483 K.C., and it also an anointed sword that is blessed by the Holy Light. The sword is mostly used as a symbolic status as the House's gratuity to High Elves as well as the well founded connection to the Holy Light. Though recently, questions about the sword's origin has brought up how the Seyfrieds originally got the sword in the first place. It is currently being wielded by Rosielyn Seyfried. Loyalty Loyalty is a steel sword wielded by Lord Steven Seyfried during the First War. The sword is currently in use by Edric Alister, sister to Rosielyn Seyfried. Gifts Ruby Ring, by gift of Lord Herald Hasputin of Alterac Sword of Samson Wrynn, by gift of King Thomas II of Stormwind Dalaran Staff, by gift of Archmage Felix Gerrod of Dalaran Works of Art Works of art are usually pieces of art done by or given to members of the House of Seyfried. Portrait of Lord Kevin Seyfried ''A Theory of Wars and the People'', By Kevin Seyfried Seyfried Family Portrait, Dated 112 K.C. ''A Kingdom's Economy and the Kingdom That Manages It'', By Lord Silvestre Seyfried Small Stone Statue of Lady Adelita Seyfried Seyfried Family Portrait, Dated 375 K.C. ''The Man and His Coin'', By Lord Aaron Seyfried ''A King's Cousin'', By Lord Aaron Seyfried ''Joe'', By Lord Aaron Seyfried Seyfried Family Portrait, Dated 588 K.C. ''A Would-be Mother's Grief'', By Lady Rosielyn Seyfried Historical Items Letters Patent to Lord Kevin Seyfried Category:House of Seyfried Category:Items